Dragón ball Z: Un poder sin limites
by super Princess saiyajin
Summary: Todo comienza cuando un extraño guerrero de una raza desconocida llega al planeta Tierra por accidente mientras perseguía al exterminador de su raza. Goku y Vegeta se ofrecen para ayudarle,pero que pasaria si el oponente,maestro de la fuerza oscura,supera los limites de nuestros héroes?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste esta historia que me animo a hacer La luz de Orión.

/

-Voy a caer en el planeta Tierra y todo por culpa de esos malditos asteroides. Mierda! Lo mejor sera ocultar el ki antes de llegar a la atmósfera -se quejaba un chico mientras su nave caía directa a la Tierra.

.

En otro lugar o mejor situado,en C.C. había una fiesta montada festejando el cumpleaños del hijo de Vegeta y Bulma,Trunks.

-Felicidades Trunks,por fin tienes 9 años- le felicitaba lleno de alegría su mejor amigo Goten.

-Gracias Goten- agradecía el pelilila con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oye,y tu papá donde esta? No lo he visto aún-

-Pues estaba en el árbol de allá -dijo señalando a un árbol del jardín donde mas que ver a Vegeta se veía a Goku.

-Pues Trunks,ese es mi papá,no el tuyo-

-Vamos a preguntarle entonces al tuyo en donde se encuentra el mio-sentencio Trunks a lo que Goten asintió.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Goku hablando aparentemente a solas.

-Se. Goku,se encuentra bien? Con quien habla?- pregunto Trunks.

\- Yo estoy hablando con tu padre- le respondió el guerrero de cabello alborotado.

-Pero papá, el señor Vegeta no esta aquí- le decir esta vez Goten.

Goku se levanto y se acerco a los niños y les dijo -fijaros bien y descubriréis como Vegeta si esta aquí -

Los chicos buscaban por todos lados con la mirada,pero no conseguían encontrarle.

\- A veces ahí que dar un paso adelante -

Los chicos dieron un paso adelante y después de buscar un rato Trunks chillo -Lo encontré,esta en el árbol,encima de una rama-

-Donde?-preguntaba Goten mirando las ramas.-Ya lo encontré-chillo.

-Quieren callarse ya,mocosos-chillo el buscado ya irritado ir tanto grito.

-Si papá/Sr. Vegeta- dijeron para luego perderse entre la gente.

-Vegeta,no tenias por que gritarles- le decía Goku.

-Esque me pareció escuchar algo y por culpa de tanto chillido no se muy bien lo que era-

-Habrá sido algo insignificante,sino ya lo habríamos notado. -

Goku se volvió a sentar debajo del árbol y empezó a hablar a Vegeta,aunque no le duro mucho.

\- Kakarotto,callate,¿no escuchas algo?-

-Nop-

-Escucha bien. Es como una melodía.- Le decía a Goku antes de bajar del árbol y chillar -callense todos de una vez-

Todos hicieron caso. Una escalofriante melodía se empezó a sonar haciendo que a todos le recorriera sudor frío por la espalda. Incluso alguno empezó a temblar de lo escalofriante que era. Goku y Vegeta buscaban de donde provenía el causante de tal melodía. De un rincón apareció de repente un chico tocando la flauta. Era un chico con piel morena,de cabello largo y azul marino. Uno de sus ojos era azul mientras que el otro era blanco y en el ojo derecho tenia una muy notoria cicatriz que le daba un aspecto espeluznante y misterioso. Iba vestido con una camisa sin mangas azul oscuro y un pantalón celeste además de tener unas muñequeras negras. Todos le miraban con atención y el al percatarse de eso dejo de tocar la melodía.

Hubo silencio en el que el individuo miraba uno por uno y todos le miraban a él.

-Hola,soy Goku y tu?- se presento Goku y acercándose al desconocido y rompiendo el silencio.

-Kakarotto,que pasaría si es un enemigo? Te podría matar en cualquier momento por tener la guardia baja,cabeza hueca- dijo Vegeta acercándose a él y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo se,no tenias porque darme,pero no parece malvado al contrario que tu-

-Que dijiste,insecto?-

-Nada como te lla...- le iba a preguntar amablemente Goku,pero fui interrumpido por Vegeta.

-Quien eres y que haces aquí?-

-Me llamo Cold. Soy de la raza lemuriana y he caído a este planeta por accidente. Estaba persiguiendo al exterminador de mi raza cuando unos asteroides me sorprendieron rompiendo mi nave. Solo venia para pedir ayuda,ya que no tengo todos los recursos necesarios para reparar mi nave yo solo. Cuando estuviera reparada me iría y no volveríais a verme.-

-Si,pero el que elimino tu raza,es fuerte? Y tu?- Preguntaba cada vez mas entusiasmado el de cabello alborotado.

-Pues lo primero alejare y lo segundo si los dos somos muy fuertes-

-Podrias pelear conmigo para ver que tan fuerte eres?-

-No-

-Porque?-

-No me gusta perder el tiempo con rivales que no valen la pena-

-Pero...-

-Goku espera,primero quiero saber donde esta tu nave para empezar a repararla- dejó Bulma entrando en la conversación.

-Pues esta cerca de aquí,aunque dudo mucho que una señorita como tu sea capaz de arreglar mi magnifica nave-

-Pues esta señorita,como acabas de decir,es capaz de eso y de mucho mas-

-Eso quiero verlo.-

-Es una apuesta?-

-Por supuesto,si tu ganas admitirse no ser capaz,pero si yo gano tendrás que pelear contra Goku y Vegeta,aceptas?-le pregunto Bulma extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Por que debería aceptar?-

-Porque sino quedarías como un miedoso que tiene miedo de que le gane una chica-

-Acepto- dijo Cold para apretar su mano con la de Bulma cerrando la apuesta.

-Kakarotto vete preparando para pelear y tu enseñamos donde esta la nave- decía Vegeta.

El individuo salio disparado de allí seguido por Goku,Bulma y Vegeta. Los demás sin embargo se quedaron hablando sobre este nuevo individuo.

/

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.👑


	2. Apuesta hecha

Espero que les guste el capitulo y pido mil disculpas por no poder actualizar antes.

/

Los cuatro aterrizaron en un desierto donde en medio de este se podía ver una majestuosa nave lemuriana. El diseño de esta era parecida a la de los saiyajins solo que con otros colores y un poco mas grandes. Bulma se acercó a esta para poder examinarla bajo las miradas de los tres hombres que allí se hallaban.

-Hmm... Vale. Vegeta me podrías dar una de las cápsulas?-pregunto la peliazul extendiendo su mano- Necesito llevar la nave al laboratorio para poder repararla. Yo creo que en un día mas o menos la tendría lista-

-Es una broma,no? No te creo capaz de poder reparar mi nave en tan sólo un día.- hablo el misterioso guerrero del espacio llamado Cold.

\- Oye,no hace falta que me subestimes solo por ser humana. Are que tetrages tus palabras-

-Eso ya lo veremos débil terricola- dijo para cruzar sus brazos. Lo que Cold no sabia era que las palabras contra Bulma habían molestado a Vegeta quien intentaba juntar todo el autocontrol que le era posible en ese momento.

Bulma encapsuló la nave y los cuatro fueron de regreso a C. C. para que Bulma empezara cuanto antes. En cuanto tocaron el suelo se percataron de que todos se habían ido y que los únicos que quedaban allí eran sus hijos quienes peleaban amistosamente. Bulma se esfumo por la puerta mientras que Cold se había ido a un lado y analizaba tranquilamente los ataques de los niños.

-Vegeta,que te parece si mientras que Bulma arregla la nave nos ponemos a entrenar?- le preguntaba el de cabellos alborotados a su amigo quien estaba de brazos cruzados examinando al de cabello azul marino.

-Me parece bien Kakarotto,así podre sacar un poco de mi rabia-

-Oye Cold,quieres entrenar con nosotros?- pregunto amistosamente.

-No- respondió frío y cortante a lo que el amistoso saiyajin le dijo a Vegeta con su típica sonrisa- Oye Vegeta, ese sujeto se parece mucho a ti-

El saiyajin de estatura media no se lo tomo muy bien por lo que dio comienzo al combate dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

-Hay Vegeta,eso no fue justo,aún no habíamos comenzado- se quejo el "herido" sobandose la parte golpeada.

-Eso te pasa por bajar la guardia- respondió el otro lanzándole otro ataque que fue interceptado.

Así los saiyans empezaron a entrenar ante la atenta mirada de Cold quien analizaba minuciosamente cada és de horas de entrenamiento llego la noche y con ella la hora preferida para uno de los saiyajin.

-Vegeta,ya esta la cena? Tengo hambre- un gruñido por parte de la tripa del mas joven de los presentes se escucho seguido por un gruñido del mas mayor quien cruzado de brazos entro a la casa seguido del menor. Cold aun un poco dudoso los siguió hasta la enorme sala de los Briefs. Bulma ya estaba ahí junto a Goten y Trunks quienes también esperaban impacientes a la comida.

La comida llego y Cold quedo asombrado al ver comer a los saiyajin. Como podían tragartanta cantidad de comida? se preguntaba ya que el también comía mucho,pero no tanto ni tan rápido.

-Que nos estas mirando? Tenemos algo en la cara?- pregunto Vegeta al ver que Cold no los dejaba de mirar.

-Vegeta no seas así,cualquiera que los beacomer se quedaría impactado en un primer momento ya que son unos tragones- dijo Bulma riéndose.

-Hmp-

-Oye Bulma? Si Bulma,cuando tendrás lista la nave?- preguntó Cold para cambiar de tema.

-Mañana a primera hora de la mañana la tendrás como nueva. A propósito,como no tienes donde dormir dormidas aquí,no? Después de comer te enseñaré tu habitación-

Cold asintió y comió hasta quedarse satisfecho.

/

Esperó que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.👑


End file.
